


Absolutely Ridiculous and Completely Inevitable

by Dandelionwine29



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Exit Event, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rats, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionwine29/pseuds/Dandelionwine29
Summary: Of course it would be rats.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Absolutely Ridiculous and Completely Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy scene that popped into my head. I loved the series finale so much and laughed way too hard at the rats, so I may be projecting a little.

Once the initial shock of seeing the rats streaming down the auditorium stairs had faded somewhat, Gilfoyle lost it. It was just too perfect; the best combination of absolutely ridiculous and completely inevitable. Of course it would be rats. 

As everyone else in the room either screamed in terror or stared in horror, Gilfoyle chuckled. At first it was quiet and restrained, but as the scene in front of him unfolded, so too did his amusement. Soon he had his head thrown back, his laugh full and loud, and he could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes. All of the stress and the frustration and the triumph of the past 6 years was unwinding in his body, and it needed an outlet. He sat down on the stage, surrounded by balloons and his discarded laptop. He tried to get a hold of himself, he really did. He took pride in his emotional control, in his measured reactions to the chaos of life. But this was just too much. He buried his face in his hands, unable to stem the flow of laughter that was rippling through him; he shook with it, and rocked back and forth slightly. _This shit was funny._

“Gilfoyle, are you alright?” Jared stared down at him, looking a bit shell shocked.

Gilfoyle could only nod and continue laughing, knowing he looked and sounded insane. He felt insane. He had devoted _literal years_ of his life to this project, and to all of the shit involved with working for Richard. He had created the potentially world-ending AI he had always feared, and then killed it. 

The rats were just the icing on the shit cake of it all and they had broken him.

 _Dinesh_ , he thought, suddenly acutely aware that he didn’t have someone to share the joke that was his life with. _Dinesh doesn’t know what’s happening._ Their group call had gotten disconnected in the chaos. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but he knew that he needed to find Dinesh. 

He vaulted from his position on the stage, shoving his computer at a thoroughly confused and panicking Richard. Much of the crowd was still trying to get out through the main doors, so he ran through one of the stage doors and ended up in a random hallway. Dinesh had been on the roof at the super-node saving their asses, so it was likely that he was on his way down, but Gilfoyle couldn’t wait that long. He picked a direction that looked like it might lead to utility doors and eventually found a door that advertised roof access.

Holy shit there were a lot of stairs, no wonder Dinesh had been wheezing. 

Gilfoyle climbed methodically, each step ringing out. He tried to call Dinesh, but even though their imploding network was too weak to cause much interference, the volume of people calling cabs and news stations in the immediate area must be throttling cell service and the call wouldn’t go through. 

_Fuck it. Dinesh, you’re in._

He didn’t know why he trusted Dinesh at all, let alone in such a pivotal moment. _Except you do know,_ his brain supplied, calling him out. The most honest and admirable Dinesh had ever been was when he recused himself from the launch planning. But Gilfoyle also knew the truth, that under everything else, Dinesh was good: a good coder, a good person, a good friend. He felt kind of nauseated at how much he understood about this person he didn’t even like that much. But despite all of it, he had trusted Dinesh and he knew that he was telling the truth. Because he knew _him._ Fuck.

He was still climbing and thinking when he started to hear the echo of footfalls coming from above him.

“Dinesh!” he called. It could only be him, how many people could have been on the roof?

He heard someone wheezing and grunting, and then Dinesh’s strained voice yelled down, “Gilfoyle...what…the fuck…is happening?”

“It fucking worked! Or didn’t work, I guess. The point is: you didn’t fuck something up for once in your life, asshole!” Gilfoyle felt almost gleeful.

“You’re….the asshole!” Dinesh gasped, coming into view above Gilfoyle in the stairwell as he stuck his head over the railing. “I can’t run anymore, I’m fucking dying.” 

Gilfoyle climbed the rest of the way up and found Dinesh leaning against the wall, sweaty and out of breath and looking over at Gilfoyle with his sparkling dark eyes, and his still-perfect hair, and a big stupid grin lighting up his face. Gilfoyle wanted to kiss him.

So he did.

Gilfoyle walked up to his panting friend, took Dinesh’s damp face between his hands, and kissed him firmly on the mouth without a second thought. 

Dinesh froze for a lingering moment, then whimpered and opened for him like he had been waiting for this but didn’t know it until just now. Dinesh leaned back against the wall, pulling Gilfoyle with him by the waist. They spent long minutes wrapped up in each other, exploring all of the new ways they fit together like this: winding hands through hair, kissing along jaw lines and down necks, sighing together as their tongues touched and their lips brushed. 

A ding from Gilfoyle’s phone reminded them that, despite the mind-bending developments happening between them, there were other pressing things going on in the world.

 _ **where r u?!?** _ Richard had texted. Gilfoyle huffed a laugh and touched his forehead to Dinesh’s. 

“Hi,” Dinesh said, a little dreamily. 

“Hi.” Gilfoyle answered, voice soft.

“So um,” Dinesh cleared his throat, “all of....that…was just to thank me for saving the day, right?”

“Yep, you’re my hero.” Gilfoyle deadpanned. 

“You’re such a dick.”

Gilfoyle smirked. “I know. But you like me anyway.”

“Fuck. I really do. I always have, even though you’re the biggest asshole I’ve ever met in my life.”

Gilfoyle kissed him again, then pulled away slightly, their lips still barely touching to say, “As much as I’d like to stay here all afternoon, we’ve got to go deal with the rats you conjured.”

“...I’m sorry, what?” Dinesh squawked, pushing Gilfoyle away by his shoulders. He quirked his brow, trying to tell if he was being fucked with. 

Gilfoyle grinned and started laughing again. Today was perfect.

\--------------

On the roof of the Pied Piper offices they watched as the last bits of their billboard were removed. Everyone else had drifted back downstairs, and it was quiet and cool. Together on the couch they stared out into the evening, Gilfoyle occasionally sipping from his bottle of _Tres Comas_ , Dinesh pressed up against him, a warm line of contact from shoulder to knee.

“What are we going to do?” Dinesh asked, looking out over the terrace.

“We?” Gilfoyle stretched his arm out and draped it around Dinesh’s shoulders.

“Of course ‘we,’ you douche. You and me. We’re stuck with each other.” Dinesh leaned his head on Gilfoyle’s shoulder.

“Hmmm. I have some ideas. We _are_ the only ones who can keep the world safe from the robot uprising, after all.”

“Right.” Dinesh agreed, solemnly, taking Gilfoyle’s hand in his.  
  



End file.
